


King’s Baby

by Nina_Cloverfield101



Series: Ironpanther Haven [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Cloverfield101/pseuds/Nina_Cloverfield101
Summary: When Tony finds out that he was pregnant during the whole “Civil War” mess, what does he do?





	1. Baby?!

When Tony woke up after he had passed out after what had happened in Siberia, he had been in a hospital room with his loved ones. Rhodey, Vision, Happy, Pepper, and even Peter. They had all been waiting for him to open his eyes after an event that had almost cost him his life, again. When the doctor had come in he’d told him the both he and his baby were lucky to be alive.

Baby?

Baby?!

HIS BABY?!

How in the heck was he going to tell T’Challa that he had fought to the death with their baby in his belly? How in the world was he going to deal with this without fucking it up like he did everything else? How was he going to make sure it was alright?!

The panic he had experienced lasted only a few minutes before his mind settled into a mindset that he had used his entire life, “Fake it till you make it.”

He only hoped that T’Challa wasn’t going to be too angry with him. After all it wasn’t as if he had know he had a baby growing inside of him, he’d been too busy trying to save his team from incarceration. 

 

When T’Challa heard that his husband was in hospital his first thought was to immediately fly back to the States and see him. But, the only thing keeping him back was his anger at the Captain for lying to him. For telling him that his Kitten was fine when he was in fact not!

No the Captain would answer to him and he would do it NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony and T’Challa had agreed to pretend to be strangers to one another during the presentation of the Accords, neither of them had expected all that took place.

When T’Chaka was killed, Tony knew that nothing would take his husband’s mind off of vengeance, so he focused on what was happening with his team and let T’Challa do his thing.

Now that he was pregnant though, this whole stranger nonsense needed to stop, RIGHT NOW.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When T’Challa had called in the Rogue Avengers for a meeting, he had expected faces of concern and even gratefulness that he had given them sanctuary. What he did not expect was faces of annoyance or impatience. That would not do.

“Tell me Captain Rogers, is there something that you need to inform me of?” He asked this knowing that the Captain would have no idea of what he was speaking of.

And indeed did Steve look confused, “No your Highness, I don’t think I do. Is there something that you know that we don’t.” He stated the last not as a question, but almost as an order. He could feel the Dora tense around him.

“Look we don’t know what’s going on, could you tell us instead of trying to fuck with us?!” Barton had been the one to explode with that question. Had he not put his hand up, Okoye and Nakia surely would have attacked the disgraced archer.

His answer to the rude question was to turn on the television and show the team what he was talking about. 

Many media outlets speaking of the videos that had been released from the Siberian bunker, many citizens all over the world asking for justice. 

Justice for them.

Justice for the world they left in fear.

Justice for Tony Stark. 

He looked on with mild interest as the team turned to their “Captain”, and saw the anger in their eyes. Tony’s body in the bunker a constant flash in their minds.

It was Wilson who spoke at last, “What did you do Steve?! I thought you said no man left behind!”, at this even the Witch looked angry at the Captain.

Wanda looked at the man she had come to look up to and shook her head in disgust, “You knew who killed his parents and used him to find their murderer. You monster!”, she spat this at him with such anger that the Captain flinched and looked away with a small hint of shame on his features.

“But Bucky didn’t do it…he…it wasn’t-“ 

“Fuck that shit! We told Stark to go to you as a friend and you spat in his face. What kind of person does that?!”, this came from the Ant-Man, Scott Lang if T’Challa were to guess.

He stepped in before they could start a fight in his meeting room. 

“I hope that you have an explanation as to why my husband was left in a Hydra base, injured and with child?”

At this the whole room froze.

Husband?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Previous night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kitten?”

“Hey Simba, how’ve you been?”

“How can you ask me such a thing when you are in the hospital? When I was too focused with my own agenda to focus on you, my love. How can you still look at me with such love in your eyes?”

“It’s because we both screwed up in this situation, but we can still fix it.”

“How can we fix it when I harbour the ones who have hurt you so?

“Because we have to be strong for our baby. The baby that survived the entire “Civil War” with me. That shows me that we can make it.”

“A child, you are with child and they still hurt you?!”

“No one knew, I didn’t even know until I woke up in the hospital. Listen Kitty, take care of things in Wakanda, and I’ll be home in a few weeks. Just need to get medical clearance is all.”

“And the avengers?”

“They need to stay there while WE work on pardons for them. Something big is coming, and no matter how much it sucks to say, we do NEED them.”

“Then it shall be done.”

“I love you T’Challa.”

“I love you too, my Tony.”


	3. Chapter 3

As the Avengers looked at T’Challa they knew that they had fucked up. Big time. As soon as they heard the king call Stark his husband, they knew that they were fucked. And if the looks that the king and the Dora Milaje were giving them was anything to go by, they may not make it out of this meeting alive. 

Steve, ever the foolishly brave, was the first one to speak up. He asked what they were all thinking, “What will happen to us now?”

The look that the king gave him would have made vibranium shrivel up and rust like a cheap metal. Steve for once realising the situation that they were in, kept his mouth shut and looked cowed.

“Nothing as of now will be done to you as MY HUSBAND has requested of me to give you sanctuary until such a time that he has worked on pardons for you to return home.” This was said with such a look of disgust that all they could do was keep quiet and accept what they were being told.

As of now you will all be restricted to the wing that was given to you as well as receive jobs that you will do starting tomorrow. You will earn your stay. Unlike my husband, I will not be taken advantage of. When you are done with your job, you will stay in your rooms and all other privileges that you have had up to this point will be revoked. Are we understood?”

Not wanting to face the wrath of the king, they all nodded.

“For now you are all dismissed. I will still call upon you to explain to me your behaviour towards my husband. Dismissed!”

``````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````````````````````````````

“How did the meeting go?”

“I have taken their privileges away and told them that they have to work for their stay.”

Wow, the kitty has claws. So they all just accepted it, just like that?”

“They had no choice and they knew it. This was me showing them kindness. I will not tolerate the behaviour that they had with you in my home. Nor will I let their behaviour towards you in the past be left unpunished.”

“Aww, Mufasa protecting me from the hyenas. I feel so special.”

“You are more precious than all the vibranium in Wakanda. Nothing compare to you.”

“I love you,T’Challa.”

“I love you too,Tony, and our baby as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is encouraged!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is encouraged guys!


End file.
